Brick By Boring Brick
by xxPowerfullyOwnedxx
Summary: Bella's life has always been routine. Follow the rules, dont get in trouble, stay in the "safe zone". But when attending her brothers wedding, she meets a new friend who just might be able to make her see what more there is too life. A little OOC. R&R. :
1. Chapter 1

**Brick By Boring Brick**

_Hey guys! So I have started another story… I am sorry if you guys are waiting for the ending of my other story, but I have put that one on hold for a little while… : (_

_So I don't know what you guys think about this but here is the summary:_

_As Bella struggles to finish college and decide what she wants out of life, she encounters a friend who makes her challenge herself. Who makes her see things she never thought she could, and who makes her feel alive. But with an overprotective brother, a nosy best friend, and parents who are constantly on her back about the future can Bella give up what has previously motivated her and head in a new direction, a new life… with a new friend?_

_I am sorry if its vague but I don't want to give too much away. I am going to try to not be predictable, though some aspects of the story will… well… be just that._

_PLEASE review so I know whether to continue._

_I don't want to continue posting if no one wants to read…_

_Also if you have ideas… don't be afraid to tell me. I am always open to suggestions!_

**_Disclaimer: Most characters and a limited about of plot is taken for Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga… :)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1:**

A pure white blanket covered the roads, making them even more hazardous. I looked down at my speedometer and saw I was only going 40, though I felt as if I was slipping all over the road. I pushed my foot forward onto the break just a tad, in order to get a little bit more control.

This is the luxury of living in Forks, Washington. It was always raining, and when it wasn't… well it was snowing.

Its not that I minded rain or snow; in fact I thought it created a wonderful atmosphere for reading (my favorite pastime), but I am already running late, and having to go even slower due to the road conditions wasn't helping my case.

I know I should have been more responsible and left my apartment earlier, but I was so caught up in my newest novel that I had lost track of the time.

I knew my brother, the reason for my leaving the safe confines of my home in this torturous weather, would understand. He was just as much a bookworm as I.

It was funny when you thought about it. My brother was the calmest, smartest, most loyal friend I had. Him and I were like twins, only 2 years apart. He fiancé, and the reason for the rehearsal dinner I was hurrying to get to, was quite the opposite.

Don't get me wrong, she was a wonderful person. In fact she was one of my best friends, but sometimes she could be a bit…. Rude.

Rose was the epitome of beauty. Long blonde hair, perfect body, intelligent, and a passion for shopping, she was the exact opposite of I.

Again don't get me wrong, I don't have low self-esteem. I am petit, long wavy brown hair and matching brown eyes… nothing to complain about; but if Rosalie wanted, she could be a super model.

Edward and Rose met when he first left Forks to attend Washington State for a literary degree. He wanted to become the most inspiring and thoughtful writer out there.

The next big thing.

And I believed, still do, that he will. And Rose will help him the whole way.

I am really proud of them for getting engaged, and as of tomorrow married.

I am still unsure of how exactly they met, neither will tell me, but it must have been something. 2 months after he left, he was back home with her in tow, to introduce us to her. Edward never dated during high school. NEVER. Which was why we were so shocked when he brought her home.

Charlie and Renee where apprehensive at first. I remember their late night discussions about how fast the were moving, and Renee thinking Rose was too pretty to be innocent.

But 5 years later, and here we were. I had seen this coming for a while, but the both wanted to graduate and get good jobs.

Rose just opened a mechanic shop, while Edward not works for the Seattle Times and working on his first novel in his spare time.

I was a little apprehensive about meeting all of their other friends tonight.

Luckily my two best friends, Alice and Jasper, were meeting me there. Alice happened to be over at my apartment once when Edward and Rosalie came for a visit, and ever since Alice and Rose have been inseparable, so of course Alice would be invited.

Jasper, along with being a close, close friend of mine, was Alice boyfriend. They had been dating since freshman year. We were all in first hour English together and became fast friends. Not even a month into school and Jasper (who was a new student at the time)

had asked Alice to the homecoming dance. They have been together ever since. Its quite cute if you think about it.

I have always been too busy to deal with dating.

I dated Jacob Black for a few months my junior year, but I just became too busy to handle things with him. He and I are still good friends, just not as good as we were before.

I am currently a student of Port Angeles Community College (A/N not sure if it's a real college… ?? Making it up as I go : ) ) undecided major. I have a passion for reading, but I just don't know that I want to make a career of it. I have dabbled with the idea of becoming a professional photographer, but the one time I mentioned it to my father he said it was an unreliable career choice.

"You should be a doctor, or a teacher. They always need more teachers, Isabella" Charlie would say.

Speaking of which, I could see his police cruiser sitting in the parking late. If he was already here it meant I was extremely late. See Charlie being the police chief rarely got off early in the day, and had to go in to the office early in the morning. We only really saw each other in passing, or at Sunday brunch.

I pulled my large rusty red Ford in a parking spot at the edge of the lot, in what looked like the last open stall.

Great, what a way to make a first impression.

See, this will be my first time meeting all of their school/work friends. I had heard of a few, but never met any of them.

I know a few even live hear in Forks, but without Edward and Rose, its not like I would hang out with them.

I hurriedly got out of the cab and maneuvered my way through the parking lot up to the large ornate church. I ran up the stairs and tugged on the massive large front door, easing my way inside.

There was a small sitting room right inside the door with a few dark wood tables with piles of papers… of which I am assuming all have to do with the wedding. Rose tends to go all out in times like these.

I walked up to the smaller door that led into the main part of church. We went to this church when Edward and I were younger, but then Charlie started getting involved in work more and Renee, well Renee was always trying something new on the weekends, and the majority of the time it went well into Sunday before she decided it just wasn't her thing.

The door made a loud creak as I pulled it open and stepped inside.

Ever. Single. Head. In the church turned to look at me.

I tried not to pay attention and walked up to the stand behind Rose, where I as a bridesmaid was supposed to go. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer as I walked down the extremely long isle. I tried my hardest to not look at anyone, but when I got to the alter I made the mistake of glancing at Edward.

Great.

So much for an understanding brother.

It turns out I had missed pretty much the whole rehearsal practice. They had just gotten up to the point where they were to say their vows.

I took a breath and looked up to my father and mother, only to find the same disappointed look that was on Edwards face. I know I would be in trouble, and for that I was praying that something would go wrong at this moment, so as to prolong the misery, therefore putting more space in between me and the yelling I was about to receive.

But luck was not on my side; not that I was surprised.

Rehearsal ended shortly after my arrival, and soon people were filtering out of the church and into cars that would take them to wherever the dinner was to be held. My family however where still standing at the alter, making last minute adjustments to the wedding details. I however had now moved and was sitting in a pew towards the back of church, hoping to blend in and be overlooked this one time. I took this moment to really take a look at the details.

Rose, being rose, had decorated in blood red and gold. In any other situation I would think it be tacky, but it actually looked really elegant. There were ribbons hanging from the rafter, in a sheer gold fabric. The pews were lined with bouquets of red roses, and there were little red decorative items all among the church. It was quite something really. I could see Edward, up at the alter, tugging on a chunk of hair; obviously he was not agreeing with the discussion. Rose had her hands on her hips, glaring quite sternly

Again, luck was not on my side.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Tardy… Whatcha doing way back here? Looks like there is a pretty good show going on up there." A deep voice said from behind me.

I was hoping that it was just a coincidence. That maybe someone else was late just like me. I choose to go with that theory (even though I knew it was false) and ignore the comment.

Not even two seconds after making that decision a huge, and I mean HUGE, hand flew in front of my face.

"Hello, anyone home?"

I sucked in a breath, getting ready to turn to the person disrupting my brooding in silence, and chew them out. How dare they! They had no idea who I was, or even my reasons for being late. So what if I didn't want to answer there questions!?

But as soon as I turned around and caught sight of the person, all anger and frustration left me.

He was a giant, buff, man. Looked to be about my age. He had dark hair that was cropped short, but you could still make out the curl within. He had bright blue eyes, and seemed very, VERY, intimidating.

But that thought left me the second he noticed he had my attention, for the widest smile formed on his face.

The smile was infectious, with those cute little dimples.

The dimples that completely ruined the intimidating factor.

I couldn't help but let my jaw fall slack. He was gorgeous. And I cant say that about many guys.

His grin was growing, so I knew he had caught me ogling him.

I flashed him a quick, tight, smile as my face flooded with blush. I turned back around to in an attempt to duck my head, but again was met with a giant's hand in front of it.

He gently lifted my face towards him again, I sucked in breath, but this time held it.

"Hey, I'm Emmett!"

* * *

So… what did you think??

PLEASE REVIEW!

If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions… please let me know!

Have a wonderful day/night! : )

xxpowerfullyownedxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Its kinda short, because I wanted to add a little more intereaction between them, but the I want the dinner to be a chapter within itself… so, I will update within a week, to make up for the lack of action in this chapter!_

_Disclaimer :S.M. Owns it all._

_Last time: "Hi, I'm Emmett!"_

_

* * *

_

I couldn't help but look at him like he was a little crazy. In fact those where the exact words running through my mind. Here he is, this man I have never seen before, introducing himself like a little 4 year old.

I had to admit it was kind of heart lifting. Just from one sentence I could tell he was a man with a sense of humor.

"Hey… Um, I'm.." before I had a chance to finish my introduction he was filling in the blanks.

"Bella Swan, or more formally known as Isabella Marie Swan. Lil' sis to the mighty Mr. Edward. Soon to be even mightier Rosalie's sister. You live in an apartment around the corner from your parent's house. You follow the rules."

My mouth was hanging open in shock, but before I could ask him how he knew this much he continued.

"You always listen to your parents, your brother is an overprotective fool, and you have NO fun. Which is hard for me to understand. I mean I cant go an hour without laughing or having fun, I don't know how you do it. But Edward said you…"

It was now time for me to cut him off.

"Edward said what!? Wait, why are you and Edward talking about me? What all has he told you? Why…." My questions started to trail off, after seeing the perplexed but amused look on his face.

"Well," he continued, "As I was saying our dearest Eddie," I let out a short chuckle, knowing how much my brother hates that nickname, "seems to love you a lot. And I mean A LOT. The first day I met him, he was worried sick. Its just wrong for someone to be that frazzled. He kept mumbling something or other about some Jacob… something about strangling the kid to death…" From that point on I couldn't help but zone out.

When Jacob and I had first started dating, I made the mistake of telling Edward, who was out playing paintball with a few of his "guys" as he calls them. He had called me to check up, while they were all getting checked in, and I accidentally let it slip I was getting ready for a date.

Of course the interrogation he gave me lasted way longer than anything I had ever imagined. He was furious that he wasn't there to make sure he could keep this "pig" from hurting his little sister.

His worrying wasn't needed though. I was a big girl, I could handle myself.

The relief that flashed a crossed Edwards face the day I told him Jacob and I had decided to just remain friend didn't go unnoticed by me either.

"… , but then one day, he just got all happy again. At first I thought maybe he really did go hurt the guy, but then I remembered, this was Eddie we were talking bout… he wouldn't hurt anyone!" He seemed to think the fact that my brother isn't a physical fighter funny.

"Um, yeah… no. Jacob was my ex, and Edward just gets a little overprotective of me."

"A LITTLE!?! I thought I was going to have to drug him to get him to calm down."

I had to chuckle at that. My brother is a bit of a baby when it comes to certain things.

"Ok, maybe a little more than a little. But he had no reason to worry; its not like I cant handle myself!"

"Yeah, but it's a brother thing." Hmm… no that I think about it, Emmett could be very much a brother, he defiantly had the whole, 'I will strangle you if you hurt my family' type of vibe.

"So you have siblings?"

"Duh. Why do you think I agreed to wear this monkey suit? If Rosie wouldn't have threatened to out my love of "Friends", I would not be hear. If I were just here because I was there friend… there would be NO way I would be wearing this." He ended it with a laugh.

I looked up towards the alter, they did look very similar.

"Huh, well that's cool. I can see the resemblance."

"Yeah, cant say I can say the same about you though. You and little Eddie don't look a think alike."

This was something I had been told many times in my life. The truth was, Edward wasn't my brother. Charlie and Renee took him in when I was about 2, him just a few years older than me. His bio mother (Charlie's sister) and father had been in a horrible accident on there way back from a work party. Unfortunately they didn't make it, and my parents took him in. But whether we were cousins or siblings it was all the same to us. But I gave up trying to make people understand that in middle school. Now we just go along with the brother sister charade. Its not like we don't act like it, and we don't love each other like brother and sister.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." I laughed nervously.

He started to open his mouth in a move to reply when a small hand landed on my shoulder startling me.

I looked up to see Alice giving me a very curious look.

"Hey Bells. So we are all heading to the restaurant. Rose and your brother just left."

"O, ok." I made a move to get up when a different hand clasped around my elbow.

I turned around quickly to find Emmett pulling me back.

"Hey, you wanna ride with me?"

I thought it a little odd that a stranger was offering to give me a ride, but at the same time, I could find it in me to say no.

I nodded my head yes, after seeing a slightly worried look on his face, as if I could possibly say no.

He took my arm and wrapped it around his elbow.

As we began walking out of the church, I could help but turn red after noticing the suspicious look in Alice and Jaspers eyes, as we passed them.

* * *

**Dont forget to review! :)**


End file.
